As well known to those skilled in the art, a door handle of a vehicle has a mechanism for releasing a door latch by rotation of the door handle with respect to a door when a user pulls the door handle with his/her hand.
Furthermore, because the door handle has a predetermined weight in itself, if strong outside impact is applied to the door, the door handle may be rotated by inertial force without manipulation of the user. Then, the door latch may be released by the rotation of the door handle. Thereby, the door may undesirably open, thus resulting in a dangerous condition.
Therefore, a separate apparatus for door handle assemblies has been required to prevent a door handle from undesirably rotating due to inertial force.